Counting From Infinity
by Cassandra's Vision
Summary: Severine reflects on her time with Silva over the years. Warning: contains sexual and violent content.


**This is my first story on this site. This story focuses on the relationship between Severine and Silva in Skyfall. It contains scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter and will eventually contain language and scenes of violence. As far as I know there are no stories about Severine and Silva on this site so far, so I thought I'd make one. **

_Counting From Infinity _

_Chapter One_

"_Count from infinity."_ The words lingered in my mind, filling my thoughts and dreams like a slow poison.

_Infinity. Infinity minus one. Infinity minus two. _

The gun was aimed at my head. I was going to die, no question about it.

_Infinity minus three. Infinity minus four. Infinity minus five._

I heard the sound of the blast.

_Infinity minus—_

I remembered the night we met. He had seemed so beautiful then; an angel that would save me from the darkness. I pleaded to whomever controlled my fate to let him see me. All it would take was one look because I knew that if he saw me he'd never be able to look away. He didn't see me at first. He was busy looking at the other girls. But when his eyes finally glanced over me, I felt my soul set on fire, my heart pounding.

His eyes moved on to another girl, passing over me. In an instant he turned around and looked me over again. I held my breath as he carefully looked me over like one would inspect their collection of treasured china or porcelain. He took me in with hungry eyes. I couldn't breathe, my heart had stopped. It was as if he could see right through me—my skin, my clothes—and was staring right into my soul. Finally, his lips twisted into a smile and I could breathe again.

He made his way over to me, gliding through the crowd of girls who became instantly disappointed when they saw he had chosen me instead of one of them. I stared into his dark eyes, entranced. His eyes never left my face for the rest of the night and I never found the courage to look away from his gaze.

He was magnetic, that's one word to describe him. When he spoke, the room lit up and people gathered around him, soaking in every word that passed from his lips. I too fell under his spell, even though I didn't even know his name until we had arrived at the island the next day.

On the night that we first met he took me to the docks, the place I had dreamed of going to for years. He was letting me escape, I realized. He took my hand and led me towards the boat, lifting me by my hips on to the rocking floor from the platform. He led me to his room—our room for the night.

Once inside I saw the flowers on the table, the large bed in the center of the room. I wasn't scared, not then. He turned me around and made me stare into his eyes, those warm, electric eyes. Gently he grasped my chin in his hands and pulled me forward. I expected him to kiss me then, but he didn't. He merely stared at me, forcing me to look him in the eye, which twinkled mischievously.

I began to ask him if he wanted me to lay on the bed, but he put a finger to my lips. "Count from infinity and then we will," he whispered.

"That's impossible," I replied, to which he smiled and instructed me to count from infinity for a second time.

I sighed and started to count backwards. "Infinity minus one, infinity minus two, infinity minus three…"

As I counted, I closed my eyes, not wanting to be distracted by the intensity of his lustful gaze.

"Infinity minus twenty, infinity-"

I felt his lips press against my neck. "Keep counting," he murmured, kissing the nape of my neck again.

"Infinity minus twenty-one, infinity minus twenty-two…"

I counted number after number as he continued to kiss me, slowly moving his lips from my neck to my face.

"Infinity minus fifty-four, infinity minus fifty-five…"

He kissed every part of my face—my eyes, my cheeks, my forehead. There was only one place he hadn't kissed: my lips.

"Infinity minus seventy-six…"

Gently, he spun me around and guided me towards the bed. As I continued to count, I became aware of the heat of his hands on my skin. He pushed me onto the bed, urging me to count. With slow, but purposeful fingers he started to undress me.

"Infinity minus one hundred and twelve…"

His hands left me momentarily as I heard the sound of clothing rustling and being thrown to the floor. When I felt the heat of his palms on my thighs, I relaxed. I started to count faster.

"Infinityminusonehundredandth irtyinfinityminusonehundreda ndthirtyone."

He positioned my legs to his liking, his thumb caressing my right knee. A flame rose inside my body, the likes of which I had never felt before. I counted faster and faster, flying through numbers, skipping over a few, which he didn't chastise me for. He started to kiss my neck again. My heart felt like it was about to burst, my body ached for him—this nameless stranger I barely knew. In between frenzied kisses he groaned, "Say 'negative infinity'—_say it_!"

"Negative infinity."

When he entered me I gasped. For the first time in so many years I was happy. After years of abuse, of being thrown on my stomach and raped by cruel, disgusting men, and of holding back tears, now I had found someone who was kind and gentle, who's lips were soft and sweet, who's body felt so good inside of mine. After so many years of pain and sexual slavery, I was free. I moaned as the tears I had been holding back for so many years poured forth from my body. I opened my eyes and found he was staring intently at me, his soft eyes filled with a gentle desire.

"Do you give yourself to me for the rest of your life?" he asked, completely serious.

"Yes."

"You will never have anyone else."

"No one…only you."

"Only me."

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good. My darling. My Severine."

Then he kissed me fully on the lips. No one had ever kissed me there before and in that moment I thought that no one else could ever kiss me there again, no one but him. He was my savior, my angel.

I was wrong about him. He was my own personal devil, my nightmare, my killer.

The next day I woke up alone, my body exhausted from the previous night, which had seemed endless. I found him on the deck, staring out at the island in front of us. When he saw me he grinned and pulled me in his arms. "This will be our city," he told me. "No one will live there but us—just you and me. It will be ours forever." He kissed my temple and held my tighter.

"What's your name?" I asked him once I realized that I had never learned it.

"Silva," he told me. "Raoul Silva."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, I don't know when I'll finish this story, but hopefully it will be soon. I wanted to portray Silva in a different light at first since this is from Severine's point of view and she would have seen him as her romantic hero at first, saving her from a life of prostitution. As the story continues a different side of Silva will unfold... **

**Be sure to leave a comment for me to tell me what you like or don't like about the story so far and how I can improve it.**


End file.
